


space boy, show me the stars

by SunburntCoffee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8 are Best Friends, Love, M/M, they are Not best friends but i wanted the tag hehe, this was supposed to be angst but i wanted to write gyuhao in love ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunburntCoffee/pseuds/SunburntCoffee
Summary: a gyuhao oneshot where minghao is a star that produces the faintest bit of light in all of the universe. mingyu sings to him every single night.orthe fic where mingyu sees space boy minghao and falls in love with him. minghao hears the voice of earth boy mingyu and decides it's his favorite sound in the world.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	space boy, show me the stars

The moon is a bright little thing for the people who see it from afar. They imagine it to be cold and cozy up there, the stars making a great alternative for friends. They would kill to live on the moon, see the planets up close and travel to them whenever, and lay on the milky way as if it were a satin blanket handmade to perfection.

**But Minghao begs to differ.** The moon is a cruel, vile thing. The stars were no better. The milky way feels like the roughest cloth ever made, and don’t even get him started on the screams of the planets from miles away. 

_ It’s cold up here, _ Minghao thinks,  _ but not cozy at all. _ It’s a home he has grown to despise, the faintest little light he was born with slowly but completely fading away each waking day that passes. 

He was born from the stars, you see, but he didn’t shine as bright as them. He’d fly across the cosmos, touch the clouds for comfort, but every single spectacle of spacial being would look at him as a stranger; an invader of space, a sad excuse of a heavenly body— at one point, he started to look at himself like that too. 

He noticed how he was fairly different from all of them. He had a head of soft and curly hair, he had two eyes, hands with 10 fingers, two legs, and a pair of feet. His faint light took place in the center of his chest, and he wonders if that’s the reason he’s treated like a stranger in his own home. 

**_Home_ ** . That’s a funny word to him. It’d tingle his tongue whenever he said it. But it’s also something he searched for in all of the planets in front of him. 

He flew to them, checked each one, tried to see where he could find solace and familiarity. 

In the end, he canceled out seven that were, as usual, loud with their screaming, but  _ was entranced by one that was beautiful with the sound of someone singing.  _

He spent days, nights, seconds, and hours sitting on top of Earth, listening to a voice that belonged to someone he could only imagine that looked like him, maybe could even be considered more of a heavenly body than him. 

But he didn’t care, really. He didn’t care for the face of the voice he loved hearing every single night. He didn’t know the words to the lyrics he was hearing but he loved every single one. He’d close his eyes, hum along to it, unaware of the gaze of the boy who owned the voice he loved the most. 

**_“Space boy,”_ ** Mingyu would quietly sing, eyes already set on the heavenly body sitting on the surface of the above, fingers strumming on his guitar strings with every note already memorized,  **_“show me the stars.”_ **

With his eyes closed and mind focused on the song, Minghao doesn’t notice anything.

_ Not even the light in his chest outshining all of the other stars that surrounded him, no longer faint and fading. _

**The universe couldn’t help but look at him in envy.**

**Author's Note:**

> hbd, lian! this isn't angst but oh well >:D <3


End file.
